


New Beginnings

by skywarpie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, starscream is trying to be a decent parent, still counted as starjack even though wheeljack is in it for .005 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywarpie/pseuds/skywarpie
Summary: No matter how often he stares at them, Starscream is still shocked that these are his sparklings.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer in my drafts and now looking at it it feels a little underwhelming.

Starscream’s wing twitched; his optics locked on the three sparkling in the crib. His servos clenched and unclenched themselves against the metal railing. His chrono told him it was well past midnight, but that did little to sway him away. He never thought he’d say it, but he was actually rather fond of the triplets. No, scratch that, he was  _smitten_ with them. Although if asked he’d deny it. 

Now both wings twitched as he watched the smallest of them, Hydro, shift in her sleep, tiny servos grabbing onto one of her brother’s plating. Femme’s were rare on Cybertron and much to his surprise he’d bore one of them. Something no doubt he’d brag about for eons to come. Her plating was solid red, matching that of her creator’s, with a smidge of white bordering her tiny wings. Unfortunately she was the only flyer of the three of them. And in his personal opinion, already his favorite. Her attitude was feisty and he knew they would match perfectly.

The sibling she clung to was Nitro, who was solid white with burnt orange decals. His small door wings twitched and moved. He was still far too young to know how to properly control them. They were sensitive to even the lightest touch. If Starscream had to describe this sparkling, he’d classify him as most like his sire, in looks and forming attitude. Nitro was constantly curious about things. Anything new to him (which was everything) he had to touch and investigate to understand its workings. Something told him that this one would no doubt be blowing himself up in a lab sometime in the future. Not a very comforting thought but unfortunately a true one.

Lastly his optics ventured toward the last bitlet, Shockcharger. He was solid blue and had the easiest temperament out of the three of them so far. In fact, he’d noticed in the short time they’d been emerged, that when the other two sparklings were in distress they’d flock to him. It was almost comforting, even if he eventually did end up with all three of them in his arms some way or another. Most of the time it was to soothe his own anxiety.

At one point before the war if he were asked about taking a conjunx and having sparklings, he might have answered that it would be nice. But during the war things had changed. There was no purpose to start a family when chances were it would be destroyed or used against him. That accompanied with the foreign feeling of being loved and held important by another bot being something he was still getting accustomed to.

“What are you doing?” A sleep riddled voice asked from behind him. Starscream didn’t need to turn around to see the expression Wheeljack wore.

“Nothing.” He replied, keeping his eyes on the triplets. “Go back to recharge.” He brushed each small helm with his servo. Even with touching it was still hard to convince himself this was real. That this was  _his_. Fortunately he knew he would have enough time to grow accustomed to it.


End file.
